The development of improved thermoplastic compositions, e.g., reinforced polycarbonate compositions, with robust flame-retardant properties presents significant technical challenges in discovering compositions that maintain the appropriate balance of modulus, ductility, flow, thin wall flame retardancy and heat resistance. For example, the modulus can be improved with the addition of inorganic fillers, however, the impact toughness will significantly drop compared to unfilled compositions. The use of blended thermoplastic compositions in the application of electrical and electronic fields, especially the consumer electronics industry, increasingly requires compositions able to the meet the stringent requirements pertaining to modulus, flow, appearance, flame retardance, and heat resistance as these compositions are being utilized in applications with thin wall design. In particular, the industry has a strong need for compositions capable of high modulus and high ductility, together with good processability, flawless cosmetics, and thin wall flame retardancy.
Thus, there remains a need for compositions that better manage the appropriate balance of stiffness and ductility while retaining a balanced profile of other properties. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide blended thermoplastic resin compositions that have high modulus and high ductility while retaining appropriate balance of other properties such as good processability, good appearance, and thin wall flame retardancy.